


Underwater

by Little_riding



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Ermal Top, Fabrizio Bottom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_riding/pseuds/Little_riding
Summary: Un post Wind Summer Festival metamoroso, ricco di fluff, amore e sesso.





	Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> I personaggi non mi appartengono, la storia è frutto di fantasia, con questa non intendo ledere l'immagine dei due artisti e bla bla bla.

Quella sera, a Milano, alla finalissima dei Wind Summer Festival, Fabrizio si era esibito molto prima di Ermal. Insieme al fedele maestro aveva messo in scena una – come sempre - eccezionale versione in acustico di Portami Via e L’Eternità. Dopo essersi preso un fantastico applauso e aver ringraziato come era suo solito, era stato liquidato - anche non troppo velatamente - da una Ilary Blasi assai preoccupata di seguire al meglio la scaletta ed evitare inutili e problematici ritardi sulla tabella di marcia.   
Il romano, abbandonato il palco, raggiunse la famosa orange room, il luogo preposto all’accoglienza dei cantanti che aspettavano di esibirsi, ma, non notando in giro il suo fedele compare, si avviò verso il suo camerino, con un’espressione delusa e da cane bastonato.  
Quel giorno, nonostante fosse arrivato in tempo per le prove - cosa per lui alquanto anomala - non aveva ancora avuto occasione di fermarsi e scambiare due chiacchiere con Ermal e, doveva ammetterlo, ci era rimasto parecchio male. Detto con tutta sincerità, era stata proprio la prospettiva di riuscire a stare nuovamente col riccio ad averlo invogliato a raggiungere prima quel luogo e provare le sue canzoni, una cosa per lui relativamente inutile.   
Appena arrivato quel pomeriggio, però, tutto era accaduto così velocemente: prima le prove, poi le foto, poi le interviste, tant’è vero che, occupato sempre in qualcosa, non era riuscito ad incontrarsi col più piccolo, immerso anche lui in quella routine. Così, in un batter d’occhio, si fecero le 21.35 e la diretta iniziò. Il destino sembrava essersi messo contro di loro: quando Fabrizio era nella orange room, Ermal era in camerino, e viceversa, e andò avanti così per tutta la serata. Non erano mai nello stesso luogo nello stesso momento.   
Una volta arrivato al suo camerino, vi entrò e si chiuse dentro-fortuna che Claudio ne aveva uno tutto suo. Immerso nei suoi pensieri, si sedette con uno sbuffo sul divano posto accanto all’entrata, mise le cuffiette, incrociò le braccia e, con gli occhi chiusi, fece partire la sua playlist.   
La musica, scritta, cantata, ascoltata, era l’unica cosa che riuscisse a calmarlo; questo prima che un certo ricciolino entrasse a far parte della sua vita, ma, dato che in questo momento non lo aveva a disposizione, anzi, il suo malumore era collegato proprio a lui, si accontentava della sua vecchia valvola di sfogo.   
Passò così le successive ore, fino a quando non si risvegliò dal dolce torpore in cui era sprofondato da un rumore insistente. Si tolse una cuffia e si concentrò sul rumore: proveniva dalla porta. Si alzò, scocciato, e si avvicinò ad essa, girò la chiave per aprirla quando, all’improvviso, si sentì avvolgere da due braccia fin troppo note e il suo naso sprofondò in un collo anch’esso alquanto familiare.   
“Bizio” sentì sussurrare.   
A quel suono, un sorriso spontaneo nacque sulle sue labbra. Non perse altro tempo: allacciò le sue braccia intorno al busto della persona che lo aveva placcato, aggrappandosi stretto alla sua maglietta, mentre l’altro portò una mano ai sui capelli, scompigliandoli ancora di più. Un “Ricciolè” seguito da un sospiro di sollievo fuoriuscì dalle labbra di un Fabrizio ora calmo e rilassato. Finalmente era a casa.   
Dopo minuti interminabili, Ermal si scostò dal più grande e, prendendogli il volto tra le mani, si perse a contemplarlo. La stessa cosa fece il moro: lo guardò fisso in quelle pozze scure e lucide che aveva come occhi, senza che il dolce sorriso e l’espressione beata sparissero dal suo volto.   
“Aò, te sei ‘ncantato?” disse Fabrizio,sorridendo, quando l’altro non diede segno di voler distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua faccia. Quel suono fu, per Ermal, come una sveglia: uscì da quello stato di trance nel quale era piombato e cominciò a riprendere il controllo delle sue facoltà mentali. Scosse la testa e, ignorando le parole del romano - probabilmente non le aveva neanche sentite, incantato come era – lo prese per il polso e lo condusse fuori dal camerino. Sotto gli occhi curiosi degli altri artisti e dello staff, e con la benedizione di Claudio, il riccio condusse l’altro verso l’auto datagli dalla Mescal e, dopo essere entrati, senza pronunciare neanche una parola, mise in moto, tutto rigorosamente sotto lo sguardo attento e vigile del più grande, e si avviò per le strade di Milano.   
Passarono alcuni minuti quando il romano, stufo di quel silenzio, esordì con un “Ermal, me vuoi dì dove me stai a portà?”.   
“In hotel” gli rispose, senza distogliere gli occhi dalla strada, ma con sulle labbra un sorrisino che la diceva tutta. Fabrizio, nonostante avesse 43 anni e molta esperienza in quel campo, non riuscì a non arrossire come una ragazzina alla sua prima cotta non appena realizzò cosa intendesse il più piccolo con quelle parole e quell’espressione.  
Ci vollero circa 20 minuti per raggiungere il luogo dove Ermal aveva prenotato una stanza doppia, rigorosamente matrimoniale.  
Dopo aver parcheggiato, entrarono nell’edificio e si diressero verso la Reception dove il riccio, sotto lo sguardo adorante della receptionist, prese le chiavi della camera, poi presero l’ascensore, diretti verso la 404.   
Una volta giunti davanti la porta, il riccio aprì con la chiave magnetica e, spostatosi, fece accomodare per primo il romano: a questo gesto il più grande sorrise compiaciuto. Questi piccoli gesti del compare erano quelli che lui più amava. Denotavano una attenzione e una premura che, nonostante potessero sembrare fin troppo da gentleman, a lui piacevano molto: si sentiva coccolato, apprezzato, amato.   
Entrati in camera, Ermal si posizionò di fronte al più grande e, con un sorriso che aleggiava sulle labbra, disse: “Ora ci penso io a te”.  
Si avvicinò piano fino a quando la sua bocca non si trovò a pochi centimetri da quella di Fabrizio.   
“Mi sei mancato” sussurrò, prima di colmare la distanza tra i due. Il più grande, a questo contatto tanto atteso da settimane, non potè che rispondere con un mugolio soddisfatto: finalmente poteva nuovamente toccare quella pelle, baciare quella bocca, succhiare quelle labbra. Con un sorriso i due si staccarono e, sotto lo sguardo attento del romano, Ermal si avviò verso il bagno. Quando Fabrizio lo raggiunse, non potè fare a meno di spalancare gli occhi stupito: “Ma che…”. Davanti si ritrovò un ambiente immerso in una luce soffusa- opera delle candele sparse per la stanza- e nell’aria si stava diffondendo un dolce aroma di vaniglia. Girò il volto verso la sua destra, dove si ergeva una vasca da bagno fatta di marmo bianco, piena di acqua e schiuma che quasi traboccava fuori, e accanto ad essa un ricciolino in tutto il suo splendore. Aveva sfilato la maglia e i pantaloni ed ora si trovava solo in boxer e a piedi nudi, con stampato in faccia un’espressione che non fece altro che far sentire ancora di più le farfalle nello stomaco di Fabrizio ed aumentare la sua eccitazione che, dopo molte settimane di attesa, ora poteva finalmente essere soddisfatta. Ermal fece segno al più grande di avvinarsi e, quando fu a breve distanza da lui, lo prese dolcemente per un polso e lo avvicinò ancora di più, fino a quando non lo ebbe nuovamente tra le sue braccia. Il petto del romano, coperto ancora dalla stoffa, fu in contatto con quello nudo dell’altro, entrambi sentivano il petto dell’altro alzarsi contro il proprio e il reciproco battito del cuore: un rumore costante e familiare che sapeva in tutto e per tutto di amore, appartenenza e casa. Fabrizio sprofondò nell’incavo tra il collo e la spalla di Ermal ed inspirò forte il suo odore. Dio, quanto gli era mancato. Dopo avergli lasciato un piccolo bacio proprio in quel punto, dove si formò subito la pelle d’oca, il più grande si scostò, guardò negli occhi l’albanese e, piano, con molta calma, cominciò a spogliarsi sotto il suo sguardo attento, voglioso ed eccitato. Si tolse un capo dopo l'altro, seguendo il ritmo di una canzone immaginaria, e, quando fu pronto e nudo davanti a lui, con la pelle macchiata di inchiostro sotto gli occhi di Ermal, si avviò verso la vasca e vi si immerse. Dopo qualche secondo di immobilità , anche il più piccolo seguì il suo esempio. Lo raggiunse, entrò e si posizionò alle sue spalle, in modo da stare appoggiato al bordo della vasca, mentre Fabrizio aveva la schiena poggiata al suo petto. Non appena furono entrambi in acqua, in quella posizione così intima e dolce, fecero un sospiro di sollievo, come se avessero, finalmente, cacciato fuori tutta la tensione e lo stress accumulato in quei mesi passati l’uno lontano dall’altro, senza possibilità di toccarsi, baciarsi, fare l’amore.   
Passarono svariati minuti così, fino a quando il più grande non cominciò ad avvertire una durezza che premeva nella parte bassa della schiena. Si voltò un po’ verso Ermal che, imbarazzato dalla reazione del suo corpo in una situazione così tranquilla e poco hot, non faceva altro che distogliere lo sguardo da quello di Fabrizio.   
“Scusa Fabri…” cominciò, prima di essere bloccato dall’altro che, giratosi ancora di più, poggiò le labbra su quelle del più piccolo: “Anche tu me sei mancato, ricciolè”. Il bacio, da casto e dolce diventò sempre più profondo e bagnato. Fabrizio si girò completamente,in modo che tutto il suo corpo fosse rivolto verso Ermal, e si posizionò a cavalcioni su di lui, cosicché l’erezione dell’altro, ormai del tutto sveglia, cominciasse a sfregare tra le sue natiche e a toccare, di tanto in tanto, la sua apertura. Il bacio durò svariati minuti: le loro lingue erano intrecciate in una lotta continua, ora nella bocca di uno, ora in quella dell’altro, i denti non facevano che mordere, tirare, le labbra succhiare, fino a quando non dovettero staccarsi per carenza di ossigeno. I due si allontanarono con uno schiocco umido sebbene un filo di saliva contribuì a mantenerli ancora uniti. Con le labbra gonfie, tumide e umide, e con gli occhi lucidi e le pupille dilatate, i due presero nuovamente a fissarsi intensamente: era finalmente arrivato il momento che entrambi aspettavano da una vita. Si sarebbero nuovamente uniti nel profondo, diventando un solo essere fatto di amore e passione.   
Sempre con Fab su di lui, le gambe appoggiate ai lati delle sue, il riccio cercava a tentoni di prendere il lubrificante che, il pomeriggio stesso, quando aveva preparato la sorpresa, aveva poggiato di fianco alla vasca. Questa sua azione era però resa difficile dal più grande che, come quel dannato orsetto bisognoso di coccole che era, non faceva altro che aggrapparsi a lui, torturargli il lobo dell’orecchio, il collo, e divertirsi con i suoi capelli. Dopo una ricerca lunga andata però a buon fine, Ermal afferrò la boccettina di lubrificante, se ne mise una quantità abbondante sulle dita e, con ancora un esemplare di Fabrizio appollaiato addosso, con le braccia intorno al collo e la faccia nell’incavo del collo, immerse le dita unte nell’acqua e le avvicinò all’apertura del più grande. Passò delicatamente l’indice sulla stretta fessura, accarezzandola. Fabrizio rispose con un gemito eccitato e il suo affondare ancora di più la testa nell’incavo. Il riccio sorrise e, dopo aver lasciato un bacio sulla sua tempia e aver sussurrato un “Rilassa i muscoli”, ne penetrò con il dito la stretta apertura. Dopo che Fabrizio si fu abituato a questa intrusione, aggiunse l’altro dito e, non appena avvertì che lui, inconsciamente, andava incontro alle sue dita e, contemporaneamente, rilasciava gemiti sempre più eccitati, inserì anche il terzo. Così Ermal, abbastanza soddisfatto della preparazione, poggiò una mano sul fianco di Fabrizio, sempre accucciato su di lui, e con l’altra prese in mano la propria erezione, poggiandola all’entrata dell’altro e facendo una lieve pressione. Con un colpo di reni, il riccio si seppellì del tutto nel corpo del più grande e restò cosi, fermo, per dare all’altro il tempo di abituarsi. Dopo alcuni minuti in questa posizione, dalle labbra di Fabrizio fuoriuscì un flebile “Puoi muoverti”. L’albanese allora, avuto il tanto desiderato permesso, cominciò a pompare dentro di lui, piano, con dolcezza e gentilezza. Ermal adorava amare il suo compagno in quel modo, dedicarsi completamente a lui, viziarlo, coccolarlo, fare l’amore. Poco a poco le spinte cominciarono ad essere sempre più forti e dalla bocca del romano uscivano ansiti e gemiti eccitati. Il riccio, ormai stravolto dalla passione, stava per raggiungere l’agognato orgasmo quando Fab, fino ad allora nascosto nella sua spalla, alzò finalmente il volto e, puntate le mani inanellate sui bordi ai lati della vasca, cominciò lui a dettare il ritmo. Con lo sguardo languido puntato in quello gemello di Ermal, e le gote arrossate, continuò ad impalarsi sul membro turgido dell’altro che, nel frattempo, aveva poggiato le mani sui suoi fianchi morbidi accompagnandolo nel suo sali e scendi. Bastarono altre poche spinte ben mirate che Fabrizio venne, senza neanche essersi toccato, con un gemito soffocato dalle labbra del riccio, e sparse il suo seme nell’acqua dove ormai era sparita qualsiasi traccia della schiuma prima presente. Il romano, ripresosi dal suo orgasmo, continuò a impalarsi sul pene del più piccolo fino a quando anche lui, con un ringhio e un morso sul labbro inferiore dell’altro, non venne, schizzando lo sperma in profondità all’interno di Fabrizio.   
I due, nonostante fossero positivamente distrutti,non si mossero dalla loro posizione: rimasero così, uniti, con Fabrizio sopra il riccio, la testa sprofondata nuovamente nel suo collo, e il pene dentro di sé in una piacevole intrusione, mentre Ermal, con un movimento rilassante, accarezzava placidamente la sua schiena.  
Stettero così fino a quando il più piccolo non si accorse dei brividi che si stavano formando sulla pelle del romano. Allora lo allontanò di poco da lui, il tanto che bastava per guardarlo bene in volto: un volto appagato e leggermente assonnato. “Fammi alzare un attimo” sussurrò, per non rompere quella quiete che si era andata a creare. Al cenno di assenso di Fabrizio, si alzò e, una volta fuori, prese un accappatoio per se e uno per il romano. Dopo aver indossato il suo, porse una mano al compagno e lo aiutò ad uscire dalla vasca - le gambe quasi fossero di gelatina- e avvolse anche lui nel caldo e morbido telo di spugna.   
I due si avviarono così fuori dal bagno e puntarono diritti verso il letto king size posto al centro della stanza. Scostarono le coperte e si misero stesi uno di fianco all’altro. Passarono alcuni secondi così, a contemplare il soffitto finemente decorato, fino a quando un “Vieni qui” di Ermal non fece spostare Fabrizio. Questi si accoccolò tra le braccia del più piccolo e, dopo un sussurrato “Ti amo, ricciolè” e un bacio sul pettorale, si addormentò sereno ed appagato. Anche Ermal dopo un “Ti amo anche io, Bizio” e un bacio sulla sommità della testa, chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare a Morfeo. Erano di nuovo insieme, finalmente, nell’unico posto dove erano certi di appartenere.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, salve gente. Volevo solo spendere due parole per parlare della genesi di Non mi-Ops, no, ho sbagliato, questa era un'altra battuta- di Underwater. Questa storia è nata perchè la mia fantastica beta (tu lo sai chi sei, ti amo), dopo esser stata alla finale dei WSF e aver ricevuto-come tutte noi d'altronde- l'ennesimo palo diritto in faccia dai metamoro, aveva bisogno di una ff ricca di loro. 
> 
> Ringraziate la vasca da bagno dell'hotel di Milano.
> 
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate della storia (è la seconda che scrivo in assoluto) e lasciate tanti kudos. Love u babies.


End file.
